DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): The Cancer Chemotherapy Training Program (CCTP) at Memorial Sloan- Kettering Cancer Center (MSKCC) supports training of promising individuals for academic laboratory or clinical research careers in the treatment of neoplastic disease. All of the vast resources of MSKCC are available for this program. Forty-three accomplished, independent investigators provide the prerequisite mentoring to the candidate. This includes: curricula for cancer biology, research methodology and ethical conduct, training and supervision of research; and, grant and manuscript preparation. Available laboratory cancer research opportunities include molecular biology, genetics, cell biology, immunology, cellular biochemistry, and molecular pharmacology related to cancer. Clinical research training encompasses phase, I, II, and III trials of chemotherapy and immunologic agents, pharmacology and pharmacokinetics, correlative studies with molecular markers, and combined-modality trials with medical, surgical, and radiation components. The CCTP Director and Co-Directors are responsible for the daily oversight; programmatical support is provided by the Fellowship Steering Committee which aids in the review of trainee proposals and preceptor support. All trainees are post-doctoral, having completed 12-18 months of clinical subspecialty training prior to research supported by the CCTP. The program is highly competitive with only 9% of the applicants for the Medical Oncology/Hematology Fellowship Program accepted for training. Minority applications are actively sought. During the last grant period, 52 trainees were supported by the CCTP, 31 of whom have graduated. Accomplishments include: A) 77% of the graduates secured academic positions upon matriculation; B) 93% published manuscripts relating to the mentored research during or subsequent to the funding period totaling over 170 manuscripts and 220 abstracts; and C) 90% of the trainees presented research at national or inter- national meetings or symposia. The CCTP provides support in an early, critical stage of development of the trainees research careers. This competing renewal summarizes the commitment of the applicants and successful training of academic Medical Oncologists/ Hematologists.